MMS Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain
Published by Hiromatic. 'MMS Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain is a recreation of the second/third world in Sonic Colours. Sweet Mountain's theme has sweet related properties with machinery scattered upon the level to platform too. The level was an entry to the contest: "Move My Sackboy" MMS which restricted you to only use Playstation Move™ compatibility in your level and so the level is only Move™ supported. The level is the predeccesor to Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain Act 3 and is the first level published by Hiromatic. Lbp.me Link General MMS Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain uses the original aspects from the original Sweet Mountain ranging from it's gameplay and design. The visual impression is sweet related references such as the use of chocolate hills, cake mountains, and more candy/sweet relations. Machinery is used as well, mostly your guide to progress through the level. Platforming is utilized throughout the level, along with speed sections and the occasional Move puzzle. Puzzle platforming is mostly implemented with sections throughout the level requiring you to use the Move™ in order to proceed foward. Platforming ranges from taking risky jumps and speed sections that is recommended to use the Boost ability in order to gain quicker speeds. The level includes Hiromatic's new Sonic Colours Bot. It is an early version of what is to come in future Sonic levels from the creator. The double jump, boost, stomp, homing attack and dash are all used in this level, although no props from the original game aren't available besides Red Rings that unlock Super Sonic once collecting all 10 of them in each act. Throughout the 2 Acts, collecting Red Rings brings replay-ability to the level, when successfully unlocking Super Sonic you unlock a new character with higher speeds and greater jumping. Reception MMS Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain has received positive praise but with a short mix of negative feedback. But positive reviews are more existant. To the current date of this published article, the level has recived a well deserved +4,400 views. Here is an example of two reviews: LBP2 Level Guide Review MMS Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain is a perfect recreation of the classic from Sonic Colours/Sonic Colors™, available on the two platforms released by Sega for the Wii™ and DS™. The bot upgrades are outstanding, the controls are really fluid and percise and is a major feature to the level. As much as I'm a fan of the visuals I can't bear of the effort put into towards the bot's upgrades, yet I'm disappointed to see no whereabouts of props, such as the Hoops and springs. Although Boost Pads are included to give an extra burst of speed for a short period of time. On a visual impression, I'm very surprised to see the resemblance of the scenery as well as the level geometry's look. A tasty enviroment indeed but I'm saddened not to see a better sky visual in the background as present in the original. Gameplay as mentioned earlier is fantastic, I'm proud to say that this is one of the best Move™ supported levels that I ever played in LittleBigPlanet 2. The elements from puzzles encorporating the Move™ to the simple controls that are needed with the Move™ are all neatly presented. Although their are faults present, like every level would. We are restricted mostly from props, props add more in-depth gameplay and more instence platforming but yes of course, platforming is still present here, I still could've hoped for more freedom and momentum with props. Wisp Capsules are here to refill your Boost Gauge and is a nice edition and what I'd like to be still available in future levels to come from the creator with new editions from the vast collection of Wisps that gain Sonic abilities to use. In conclusion, the level is a fantastic tribute to Sonic Colours/Colors's level, with awesome controls, a tasty background, music that brings the house down (not literaly) and replay-ability to keep things going, the tribute is one of my favourite and unforgettable. And I can't wait for more from the creator in the future. Trivia Lbp.me Link: http://lbp.me/v/7-yekj Creator Link: http://lbp.me/u/Hiromatic *Music by: blake1st *Bot by: Hiromatic *Background Contribution: mul-tec-rnb & Hiromatic *Sonic Colours™ - Nintendo Wii™ & Nintendo DS™ Gallery -MMS- Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain - Image 4.jpg -MMS- Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain - Image 3.jpg -MMS- Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain - Image 2.jpg -MMS- Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain - Image 1.jpg -MMS- Sonic Colours - Sweet Mountain.png Videos thumb|300px|left|Sonic Colors Sweet Mountain Act 1 music thumb|left|300px|Sonic Colors Sweet Mountain Act 1 Gameplay Video'Video by Truesonic1 Music from Sweet Mountain Act 1 Video by lucariotrainer16 Gameplay from Sweet Mountain Act 1. Category:Sonic Category:Singleplayer Category:PlayStation Move Category:Hiromatic Category:Move My Sackboy Contest (MMS)